Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $9$ and the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the product of $8$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x + 9) = \color{orange}{8(7x+9)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{8(7x+9)}$ $8(7x+9)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x+9)-4$.